


The Song

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Scribbled lyrics lead to confessions which leads to much more between Joe and Patrick on the way to Philadelphia.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Song

"What are you working on?"

Patrick looked up from what he was typing into his laptop. "New song."

Pete frowned. "I didn't give you any of my notebooks."

Patrick shook his head. "No, you didn't. Joe gave me something at the last rest stop."

Pete sat down next to him on the couch. "Since when is he writing lyrics?"

"He has been for awhile. Since the last album," Patrick answered as he typed. He gave Pete a look. "Don't start."

Pete took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't say anything."

"We all agreed when we got back together that Joe and Andy would have more input on our songs," Patrick reminded him.

"I thought that was for the music parts."

"It was for whichever parts inspired them to come up with something," Patrick said. "That's what we agreed to."

"I didn't say anything! I was just a little surprised, that's all. I didn't know he was writing." Pete craned his head over Patrick's shoulder in an effort to take a peek at the scribble covered piece of notebook paper sitting on the table next to him. "Is it any good?"

"Really good. It fits right into the melody I was working on the other day." Picking up the paper, Patrick handed it over. "Here. Read it and tell me what you think."

Leaning back against the sofa's cushions, Pete read them through twice, all the while hearing Patrick's voice singing them in his head. _Not bad,_ he thought. He had been trying to come up with something similar, but Joe had nailed it.

"It is really good," he said, handing it back. "New album material?"

"Or the EP we were planning. Haven't decided yet. And Andy still has to do the drums." Patrick looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Pete took another sip of his coffee. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Patrick shrugged. "You just seemed a little surprised with it, that's all. And everyone knows you usually write all our lyrics."

"Yeah, but I've ben trying to come up with something sounding like this for I don't know how long and haven't had any luck," Pete answered, grimacing. "Joe nailed it bang on and it's a good song. The radio will be all over it." The bassist smiled. "And you wouldn't be writing music for it if you didn't think it was any good."

"I already had something. This just fit right in," Patrick denied. "And I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are. We all know you are. And that's okay. We've gotten some of our best songs that way." He suddenly chuckled. "I'm just a little surprised you'd even consider singing it. I mean..it's not blatant....but it is a little personal."

Patrick suddenly looked confused. "Personal? There's nothing personal about Joe in the song."

Pete shook his head. "Not about Joe," he clarified. "About you."

"It's not about me."

"You don't think so?" When Patrick shook his head again, Pete reached over and handed him back the scribbled out lyrics. "Read it again."

Patrick did as he was asked, taking in the nuances behind the written words for the first time. When he was done, he sagged back against the cushions, stunned. "Fuck."

"Exactly." Pete looked at him. "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know!" Patrick exclaimed. "He's...we're both married!"

"And when has that stopped anyone from falling in love ever?" Pete asked smiling. He waved a hand at the abandoned piece of paper. "Because he does love you. It's there. Clear as sunshine."

Patrick shook his head yet again. "He can't," he said quietly. "He has Marie and Ruby. I have Elisa and Declan. He can't love me."

"Can't and shouldn't are two different things," Pete informed him. There was a pause. "You have to talk to him."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed. He ran a hand through his hair. "But what in the hell do I say to him?"

"I don't know." Pete considered the singer for a long moment. "Trick...can I ask...you've never been with a guy, have you?"

Patrick glared at him. "You know I haven't. There was only Anna before Elisa and you know how badly that ended." A blush suddenly colored his cheeks. "I mean...I won't say I haven't thought about it." He paused before admitting, "More like dreamed about it."

"About Joe?"

Patrick shrugged. "Once or twice." At Pete's skeptical look Patrick heaved a sigh. "Okay. Fine. More than once or twice. Happy now?"

Pete suddenl grinned. "I think it's cute."

Patrick scowled. "Shut up."

"No, really. It's adorable. Especially if you think about how close you two are." He paused. "You really need to talk to him."

"Yeah." A worried look crossed the singer's face. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Just be honest with him. You can't be anything else." Pete instructed. He was quiet for a moment. "You know...you are both on tour. If you two do decide to do something about this...no one else needs to know."

"You're suggesting that I cheat on my wife with one of my best friends. Who would also be cheating on his wife," Patrick said flatly. "Pete, do you realize what you're saying?" He shook his head, his mouth set in a thin, flat line. "No."

"It could b your only chance."

"He's married! We both are!" Patrick yelled. "No! How could you even think I'd consider something like that?"

Pete shrugged. "An hour ago I never dreamed you might even remotely be into dudes, much less have the hots for Joe. You're kinda surprising me a lot today." Reaching over, Pete patted the singer's hand. "You said it yourself once. Sexuality is a fluid thing. And a person can love anyone their heart chooses to."

"Yeah. But that was years ago. When I was young and stupid and didn't know fuck about love or anything else," Patrick countered. "And I didn't think I'd be saying that about me."

"Still makes sense." Pete suddenly squeezed his fingers. "But you're not going to get any answers until you talk to him and get this all out in the open."

"I know." Patrick heaved a sigh. "I just wish I knew what to say to him. Like I said, I don't want to hurt him."

"And like I said, you just have to be honest with him, dude." There was a pause. "Patrick...honestly...if you two weren't married...would you want him?"

Patrick closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "I never thought about it," he finally said. "I never let myself think about it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. Kinda does." Thinking for a moment, Pete came up with an idea. "Next rest stop, ask Joe to switch buses with me. Tell him you want to work on his song. That way you two can talk privately for a couple hours."

"You don't have to do that," Patrick protested, knowing how Andy was when they traveled by bus. The drummer was patient, but he would only take so much and Pete was a lot to tolerate on a good day.

"Patrick, if you don't talk to him soon, he'll know something's up and it'll start affecting the band. And that's the last thing any of us want to happen. Right?" When Patrick nodded finally Pete did as well. "It's settled then." He gave Patrick a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Trick. It'll all work out."

Patrick could only hope so.

*****

Half way to Philadelphia, the tour buses stopped at a rest area for gas and a meal break for all involved. Once in the restaurant, Patrick pulled Joe aside. "The song you gave me...it's really good," he said, forcing a smile. "I've been working on a melody for it but I need another set of ears. Can you ride with me for awhile to help?"

Joe's face lit up. "Sure."

"Andy won't mind?" Patrick pressed. "It would mean inflicting Pete on him for a couple hours."

"Andy said he's planning on sleeping all the way to Philadelphia. He won't know the difference," Joe said. "Pete?"

"Pete's the one who suggested it. My creative process drives him up the wall." Patrick shrugged. "So just grab your laptop and whatever else you need. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure." Joe's look turned hopeful. "So...you like it? It's okay?"

Patrick nodded. "Better than okay. It doesn't need much, but I've been playing with it for so long that I don't know what else it does need." He put a hand on Joe's shoulder, trying not to think about his friend's warm and friendly smile or how good his broad shoulder felt under his hand. "So I'll see you then?"

"Count on it." Joe gave him a thumbs up. "Let me go warn Hurley he's gonna have to put up with Pete for awhile." He disappeared toward the back booths.

Patrick watched him go, sighing. _And hopefully by then I'll have figured out what in the hell to say to you,_ he thought as he followed.

*****

Two hours later, Joe climbed aboard, laptop bag in hand and duffel slung over his shoulder. "I bought a spare set of clothes just in case we're stuck together for awhile," he said, smiling. "Pete warned me."

"I thought he might," Patrick said, shaking his head fondly. He knew Pete wouldn't have resisted the urge to tease. "Come on. I'll show you aroung."

He led Joe down the short hallway and pulled a closed bunk curtain back. "You can stash your stuff here," he instructed. "Kitchen is all the way in the back. Pete left coffee on but I don't know how good it is." He tapped a nearby closed door. "Bathroom's here. Get yourself settled and I'll meet you back up front?"

Joe nodded. "Just give me a few." He grinned. "Thanks."

Patrick couldn't help smiling back. _Joe really is good looking when he smiles,_ he couldn't help thinking. "I'll see you up there." he disappeared up front to give Joe a little privacy.

A half hour later, Joe came out into the bus' small living room area and settled onto the couch next to Patrick. "So how did you want to start?" he asked as he pulled his laptop out of it's case.

Patrick stopped him before he turned it on. "Before we get started...I think we need to talk."

Joe's eyes widened a little as he put his laptop back in it's case and put it aside. "About what?"

"About your song," patrick explained. "And what it means exactly."

Joe suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Patrick gave him a look. "I think you know exactly what I mean." To make his point, he put his hand over Joe's and twined their fingers together.

The guitarist looked down at their joined hands for a long moment before heaving a sigh. "Andy said I should've told you a long time ago," he said before looking up. "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't. Pete of all people pointed it out to me. You hid the nuances in the lyrics very well." There was a pause. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"A lot of reasons," Joe said, shrugging. "We're friends and I didn't want to screw that up. I mean...we just started speaking to each other again after so long. I didn't want to lose that over something stupid." He looked down at his free hand and the gold band on his finger. "And this...it's another big reason."

Patrick looked at his own, nodding. "Yeah, it is."

Joe caught the look on Patrick's face and shook his head. "No. Not in the way you're thinking." At Patrick's confused expression, Joe elaborated. "Marie and I...we talk about stuff like this a lot. And we have an understanding." He waved a hand around the bus. "When I'm out on tour, we agreed to...well...play on the other side of the fence if we wanted to. There's only two rules." He held up two fingers. "I don't bring it home and we tell each other whatever happened when we're together again." He suddenly grinned. "She calls it story time."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "I didn't know she was...well...that you both were...you know."

"She's been since college," Joe said. "It took me a little longer to figure out that I liked both." He squeezed Patrick's fingers. "She knows how I feel about you. Has for awhile."

"How long have you been planning this?" Patrick couldn't help wondering.

"I didn't, actually. The song came up in my dreams a couple of nights ago. Woke me right out of a sound sleep, When it did..." He shrugged. "I figured it was fate's way of telling me to get off my ass and say something."

"Well...fate picked a lovely way to do it." patrick smiled. "It really is a beautiful song, Joe."

"I was hoping you'd like it and not just because of what it was about," Joe confessed, suddenly shy. "I know I've shown you bits and pieces of stuff before this, but this is the first thing I've actually finished."

That surprised Patrick. "It is?"

"Yeah." Their eyes met. "I just...I wanted it right for you."

"Joe," Patrick breathed, suddenly at a loss for words. "It was. Perfect." He suddenly sighed. "Joe...what you're asking for...I don't know if I can give it to you."

"I'm not asking for anything," Joe said, his tone serious. Reaching out, he brushed a finger over Patrick's wedding ring. "I know you've got Elisa and Declan. I wouldn't dream of asking you to hurt them in any way. I love them, too. They're my family just as much as yours, just as much as Marie and Ruby are." He shrugged. "I just...I had to tell you, Trick. You deserved to know."

Patrick was silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and sad. "Me and Elisa...it's not what you think." He looked up. "When I went home on our last break, we signed divorce papers. We're just waiting for them to go through."

Joe's eyes went wide. "Fuck, Trick...I'm so sorry," he murmured. "What happened?"

"Wasn't home enough. She met a bank manager six months ago whose home by six every evening and worships the ground she walks on." He shrugged. "No way in hell could I compete with that and when she asked me to choose..."

Joe looke confused. "Choose?"

"Between her and the music," Patrick elaborated. "When she said that...it wasn't a choice at all. I love her and Declan, but I've loved music ever since I was a kid." There was a pause. "I couldn't choose anything else."

"Dude, I'm so damn sorry," Joe said softly. "Declan?"

"She has him while I'm on tour. Then it's shared custody." Patrick had tears in his eyes. "I just...I hope he understands someday, that's all. There wasn't anything else I could do."

"Of course there wasn't," joe soothed. "The guys...do they know?"

"Not yet. But im going to have to say something when they set the final court date." He shook his head. "It's hard to find the words."

"Can I help?" Joe offered. "I mean...if I can do anything..."

Patrick smiled. "You know I was wondering the same thing?" He shook his head. "God, we're both a mess, aren't we?"

"I think that's putting it mildly," Joe remarked dryly. There was a long pause as the two men sat together on the sofa. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know," Patrick replied truthfully. "I mean...I've thought about it but..." He clamped his mouth shut, suddenly far too aware that he had said too much.

Joe stared at him. "You've thought about it? About me? About us? Really?" Patrick's silence was all the answer he needed. "Fuck, Trick...I never...I mean..."

"I know you'd never. I wouldn't have ever, either," Patrick confessed softly. "Us..it's something I never considered. Never even let myself consider." He ran his free hand through his air. "Like you said, what we have now is good. Tight." Their eyes met. "I don't want to screw that up any more than you do."

Joe nodded, understanding what Patrick was trying to say. "Okay." he deliberately let the singer's hand go. "Maybe we ought to get started on the song."

Patrick didn't move. "Yeah. Maybe."

Joe caught the change in his mood immediately. "What's wrong?"

Patrick heaved a sigh. "I don't know," he confessed. "All I do know is...this doesn't feel right."

Joe's heart sank. "Do you want me to go?" he asked. "I mean...if I'm making you uncomfortable..."

"No! It's not that. I swear it's not," Patrick quickly said. "It's just...I don't know how to explain it." He looked down at the hand Joe had been holding and made a decision. "But I don't want you to let me go."

Joe looked at him for a long moment before reaching over to take Patrick's hand again. "So...this is okay?" he asked, wanting to be sure. 

"Yeah. Better than okay." he considered things for a moment. "It feels...right."

Their eyes met. "Yeah, it does." Joe's voice was the barest of whispers. "Patrick...can I...I want to try something. If you're okay with it?"

patrick suddenly smiled. "I think I'd be okay with anything you wanted to try," he said, squeezing Joe's fingers. "Go for it."

Joe hesitated for only a moment, tilting his head as he considered his options. Then, very carefully, he drew Patrck into a kiss.

 _Oh._ Patrick's eyes closed as he slid his free arm around Joe's neck, pulling the guitarist even closer. He forgot to think, almost forgot to breathe. All he could do was lose himself in that one perfect kiss.

When Joe finally let him go he sagged back against the cushions. "Fuck," he muttered. "You pack a hell of a punch."

"So do you." Reaching out, Joe ran a finger along Patrick's cheek. "And you look amazing."

The singer blushed. "So do you. I always thought so." He looked up, suddenly shy. "Can we...do you think we can move this to some place a little more comfortable?"

"Are you sure?" When Patrick nodded, Joe stood up, bringing the singer with him. "Just show me where."

Leading them both down the bus' short hallway, Patrick drew him into a bottom bunk. "Is this okay?" he asked, suddenly anxious. "There's not a lot of room..."

"It's just enough." Leaning forward, joe began kissing him again.

Sighing, Patrick let himself be pushed back against the pillows. "Oh, God...Joe," he breathed as the other man nuzzled his neck. "Please..."

"Shh, Trick. I've got you." Joe fingered Patrick's shirt buttons. "Can I take this off?"

Patrick plucked at Joe's T-shirt with shaking fingers. "If I can get rid of yours, too?" he asked hopefully. "Want to see you...touch you..."

Joe sat up enough to get rid of his shirt. "Your turn?"

Patrick hesitated. "I don't look like you," he warned. "I mean...I gained some of the weight back while we were on break."

Joe stopped him with a roll of his eyes and a kiss. "Shut up. I think you look great just the way you are." At Patrick's dubious expression, Joe kissed him agan. "Let me show you?" After a moment, Patrick nodded and Joe carefully unbuttoned it. "God, look at you," he murmured as he slid it off Patrick's shoulders.

"Rather look at you." Patrick ran a hand over joe's bare chest. "I've never seen this one," he siad, indicating Joe's chest tattoo.

"Not a lot of chances to show it off and I'm not the exhibitionist Andy is." He laid back down next to Patrick. "Can I ask...have you ever done stuff with a guy before?"

Patrick shook his head. "You'll have to show me what to do," he said, ducking his head again. "I don't have the first clue."

"Never?" Joe asked, surprised. "But I thought...Pete maybe?"

"Pete?!" Patrick let out a little laugh. "Oh, hell no. Not in a million years. He's one of my best friends and everything, but I wouldn't be his lover for anything in the world." he gave Joe a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Joe. You don't have anything to worry about there."

"I kinda hoped I didn't," Joe confessed. "And don't worry about anything else. I'll show you what to do. Better yet...just relax and lie back." With that, he began kissing him again.

Patrick sighed as Joe begain trailing kisses down his neck and along his shoulders. "Oh, God," he breathed, tangling his fingers in Joe's hair. "Good..."

"It gets better," Joe promised as he moved lower. He tongued Patrick's nipples erect, drawing a groan out of the other man. "Okay?"

"Yes...please...don't stop." Patrick's other hand dug into the sheets for support as Joe went still lower. "Please..."

"It's okay. I've got you," Joe murmured as his hands went to the waistband of Patrick's black jeans. "Can I get rid of these, too?"

"Yes...everything," Patrick said recklessly, pulling off both pants and underwear in one swift fluid movement. "You, too."

Soon, both men were naked and kissing hungrily, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Patrick gasped as Joe reached down and wrapped a hand around his erection. "Joe...please..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't...don't stop," Patrick begged, eyed wide. They closed as Joe slowly began stroking him from root to tip with his fingetips. "Oh, God..."

"That's it. Beautiful Patrick," Joe crooned, his eyes never leaving Patrick's expressive face. "This isn't what I really want to do to you. Gonna have to wait for that."

"What?" patrick opened his eyes to stare at him. "Tell me."

Joe nuzzled his ear. "I really want to be inside you," he whispered, nipping the lobe for good measure. "You'd feel so good...tight and hot around me...so perfect." He turned his featherlight touch into surer strokes, making Patrick cry out even louder. "Come on, Trick. Tell me what it feels like."

"So good...love your hands." Patrick arched into the touch. "Please..more..."

Pressing his entire body against Patrick's, Joe took both of their cocks in his hand and began to pump. "That's it, Patrick. Come on...let it go," he whispered. "Let me see you come."

"Joe...love you." Throwing his head back against the pillows, Patrick came with a loud, keening cry, his come spilling all over the guitarist's caressing fingers.

"Love you...Patrick!" Joe came a moment later, burying his face in the singer's shaking shoulder.

They sagged against each other, both men breathing heavily as they cradled one another close. Lifting his head up, Joe gave his new lover a soft kiss. "Trick? You okay?"

"Wonderful." patrick's eyes opened half way as he gave Joe a lazy little smile. "Would you really do that? Whay you said?"

joe nodded. "Can't just now. Need a couple things I didn't bring with me. But the first chance we get and we'rein a regular bed, I promise." he brushed a lock of red hair out of Patrick's eyes. "You okay with that? Me wanting you that way?"

"Depends." Patrick's hands slid down Joe's back to cup his ass. "Do I get to do the same to you?"

Joe's eyes went wide as he grinned. "I sure as hell hope so," he siad, obviously delighted with the idea. "In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," Patrick confessed shyly. "Joe...what I said...it wasn't just the heat of the moment." There was a pause. "I really do love you."

"Patrick...I love you, too," Joe returned, kissing him yet again. "So...I guess we should get up and start working on that song, huh?"

"We could," Patrick agreed. "Or we could just stay here and fool around until we hit Philadelphia."

Joe pulled a blanket over them both. "I like that idea a hell of a lot better."


End file.
